Dancing in the Moonlight
by Kiki-chan2
Summary: Relena seeks relief from the boredom of yet another ball, and inches away while no one is looking. However, she is unaware as Heero follows her... 1xR::Important AN and review responses are up! Please read!!
1. Default Chapter

Relena sighed as she watched the couples twirl gracefully on the shiny marble floor of the ballroom. It was all her older brother, Milliardo's fault that she was condemned to an entire evening of boring royals and politicians at Duke This or That's (she had lost count of them all) castle in northern France. Her brother had always insisted that she, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister and Princess of the Sanq Kingdom should attend all of the grand balls or parties she was invited to around the world (and when you're a princess turned Vice Foreign Minister, that tends to be a lot). Strange though, Milliardo would force her to come to these events and yet never let her dance with another soul but himself. Funny how overprotective big brothers can be, even when their "little sister" is a 20-year-old symbol of peace and leadership throughout the universe…  
  
Tonight, however, Milliardo had stayed back at the Peacecraft Mansion to "finish up some work for the Preventers" in his home office. Relena giggled as she imagined that Milliardo's reason for staying behind had nothing to do with work, but rather more with his girlfriend, Lucrezia Noin. The thought of boyfriends and girlfriends made the Vice Foreign Minister's thoughts drift back to a certain "Perfect Soldier" she would be more than willing to share that title with. But, she thought to herself, sighing again, it's a bit pointless to dwell on someone with no feelings who wants to kill you. Trying desperately to rid Heero from her mind for the moment, Relena exited the large ballroom in search of fresh air.  
  
In the entrance hall of the castle, Relena eyed a fairly small staircase hidden in the shadow of the main, larger one. Sharing a few dignified nods with passing courtiers, she slowly inched her way to the base of the discreet staircase. Upon reaching it, her sparkly silver evening gown rustled slightly as she began to ascend. About two floors up, she reached a seemingly deserted hallway and proceeded down it. The double glass French doors at the end opened out to a huge balcony, almost as large as the stuffy ballroom situated directly below it. Relena stood at the ledge for a bit and gazed ahead at the full moon, her curled golden tresses swaying ever so slightly with the spring breeze that blew off the nearby lake. She delighted in finding such a lovely spot to hide from suitors as she turned her head right to view some very large weeping willow trees overhanging some of the side of the balcony. Noting these as an ideal place to hide should anyone try to come looking for her, Relena failed to notice that someone else had found refuge in the branches of the willow tree. However, since the young man's dark green tank top blended in very well with his surroundings, it was an easy thing to miss.  
  
Relena snapped back to reality for a bit as the sounds from the open patio doors below her indicated that the orchestra had started back up. She smiled as the tune of the familiar waltz wafted up to her hideaway, carried through the night by the breeze that played with her hair. The same breeze ruffled the edges of her long skirt, coaxing her to dance. And so, closing her eyes slowly and curtsying to her imaginary partner, she did.  
  
Heero had arrived at the ball, as always, scanning the crowd on behalf of Relena's safety. He found the aforementioned Vice-Foreign Minister near the far wall among a mass of stuffy politicians, all trying to get her attention. As he spotted her among the penguin-clad old men, his breath hitched for a moment.  
  
She was beautiful. The image of a goddess of the sky, Relena wore a strapless dress of sparkling silver which mirrored the beauty of the moon itself. Her golden locks seemed to have stolen away the sun's radiance, swept up and curled, hanging somewhat loosely near the top of her head. While shining with well-hidden impatience and boredom, her aquamarine eyes were still as dazzling and captivating as always.  
  
And now here he was, up in the branches of an ancient weeping willow, having followed her in her quest for fresh air. He watched as her eyes shifted to his hiding place for a moment, then back to gazing at the dots of stars in the night sky.  
  
Like Relena, Heero also took notice of the orchestra returning from its break. He glued his back to his object of affection, and realized that she had started to dance. The steps of the waltz were enticingly slow, and without his permission, Heero's body slowly began to detach itself from the tree, inching towards the source of his fascination.  
  
Relena kept her eyes shut and imagined a partner dancing along with her, perhaps even the "Perfect Soldier" himself. She failed to notice the slight weight encircle her when a suitable partner dared to make his presence known, and kept up with the multitude of steps and turns she was performing naturally.  
  
Heero closed his eyes along with her, lest he break the spell Relena and the orchestra had cast on him. He never had learned the steps to the waltz, but danced with her just the same. Time had stopped for the couple on the balcony. Not even the wind nor the fireflies dared to move. In those few minutes, all Heero was aware of was the distant scent of Relena's perfume and the soft touch of her skin to his.  
  
As the song finally slowed to a close, the pair instinctively leaned in toward each other. Their mouths met, forming a kiss that was so innocent and pure that it was the perfect way to end the spell for each of them.  
  
Relena was still warmed by the kiss when she softly spoke a single word.  
  
"Heero."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see herself mirrored in soft Prussian blue orbs staring back at her. But there was nothing. Not a soul was on the balcony, save herself. Relena looked around disorientedly before smiling to herself and turning slowly to head back inside.  
  
"Goodnight, Heero."  
  
  
A/N: Well, there it is, my first ficcy! Whew, I'm kinda relieved it's done... ^.^ So, please tell me what you think, like it, hate it, whatever. I'm here to learn people so please review! Arigatou minna-san!  
::kiki-chan:: 


	2. AN and Review Responses Please read!

Hey there everyone.. I guess I've been a bit inactive for awhile... gomen ne... I just wanted to put up a notice about a change of penname. Mine (instead of Kiki-chan2) will be changed to Sketchy Character (in favor of a name without numbers and something different that still kinda suits me... the explanation'll be put in the profile ^^U). I'll move Dancing in the Moonlight to that penname, and I really want to thank you people that put me on your favorites list, but if you still like me I guess they'll need to be updated. Sorry for the inconvenience! There were also people who asked me to continue this story... as much as I'd love to, I really don't have any ideas to add on, it's just a short story. However, I've got an AU in the works that might take some time, but will hopefully be out sometime this year (before Christmas, if I'm lucky ^^U). Uh... I don't really think I've got any announcements other than that, but if I do, they'll be in my new profile. Thanks to you that commented on the story, you made my day!! Now for responses:  
  
Kitsune-Chan2: mweehee ^^ Thanks for all your support! You rock out loud!  
  
dee: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
  
Miyuki8: I was practically giggling all the way through your review, thanks for being so nice!!  
  
Panny9: Thanks for adding me to your favorites!! Good luck on your first story, hope it goes well!! ^_~  
  
Altair1: How did Heero get away that fast? Well... he IS the Perfect Soldier (lol). However, he might have blended in with the tree too... it's all part of the mystery we love so much about Heero-kun. ^_^  
  
JessAngel: Thanks for the comment. Short, but effective. ^_^  
  
kittymoon14: I'll try to e-mail you when I get the first chapter of my new story done, thanks for reading!!  
  
Red Knight3: I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^_^  
  
DragnWizrd: Tnanks for the enthusiasm, but I've got absolutely nowhere to go with this story... ^^U I'll try to post more mini-stories until I get my next idea up and running though. ^_~  
  
Leananelle: Glad you like it. ^_^ 


End file.
